rhapsodyofruinfandomcom-20200214-history
CastleVania: SOTN - Rhapsody of Ruin Wiki
CastleVania - Rhapsody of Ruin "CastleVania - Rhapsody of Ruin" is a fan-made flash movie available on NewGrounds (author: RopeDrink) – a sprite-fight re-imagining of the battle between Alucard (son of Dracula) and Richter Belmont (possessed vampire killer) in the "Castlevania - Symphony of the Night" timeline. The animation uses audio (SFX & voice acting), sprites, locations and elements of the official SOTN game plot (somewhat modified) to bring the viewer a visual piece the original game, spliced with custom elements such as reshuffled dialogue, custom castle layout and completely unique character animations. While the animation is wholly based on "CastleVania - Symphony of the Night", it gives a hefty nod to Capcom's "StreetFighter" series via visual & audio references. Alucard & Richter perform various signature moves from their own game, as well as moves that are completely unique to the series, some of which are directly plucked straight from the Street Fighter universe) – an example of this being Alucard performing a Shun-Goku-Satsu ("Raging Demon", trademark super move of "Akuma/Gouki"). Movie Intro & Plot ''-- "Transylvania, 1797. Five years have passed since the defeat of Count Dracula at the hands of vampire killer, Richter Belmont of the Belmont Clan.'' Despite the restoration of peace to the land, the balance of good and evil is shifted once again by the premature emergence of a reincarnated Castlevania, awakening the son of Dracula, Alucard, from his self-induced slumber. Unaware of the reason behind the castle rebirth, Alucard sets out to investigate Castlevania, hoping to seek the cause of the chaos that ensued during his own self-imposed exile. It isn't long before the first clue is revealed in the shape of a new lord of Castlevania..." ---------- On entering the castle, it isn't long before Alucard is greeted by a manically laughing Richter. Alucard's brief moment of confusion is cleared as he picks up the scent of the vampire killer's blood, identifying him as Richter Belmont of the Belmont Clan. Richter brushes aside the small-talk and vanishes after summoning his 'servants' (Bloody Zombies). They are easily dispatched, much to Richter's delight, who charges in and takes on Alucard directly. After an exchange of blows, Alucard catapults Richter into a nearby hallway where Richter retreats, laughing wildly. As he flees, Alucard attempts to blast Richter with magical energy rather than give chase. Richter proves to be far too agile, successfully dodging all attempts before counter-attacking with a barrage of throwing daggers. A dazed and confused Alucard is then charged by Richter, who manages to pummel Alucard through the ceiling into the above room. As the combatants find themselves face to face in the doppelgänger Portal Room, Alucard once again attempts to talk to the possessed vampire killer, questioning him as to why a Belmont is attempting to resurrect Count Dracula – something which the Belmont Clan has adamantly fought against for centuries. Richter casually explains that the previous destruction of Count Dracula has left him with no further purpose, thus resurrecting Dracula will allow the battle to continue for eternity. With that, he attacks Alucard once again. Richter proves to be far more agile than Alucard, gaining a significant upper hand with his speed and reflexes to the point where Alucard barely manages to survive a Hydro Storm by counter-attacking with a Dark Metamorphosis, using so much power that the doppelgänger portal suddenly slides open in response. Alucard hoists Richter through it, teleporting them to the upper reaches of the Castle. Unphased by the height, Alucard tosses Richter into the void below, choosing to follow by smashing a partially broken portion of the ground which begins to descend at rapid speed. As he falls atop this makeshift platform, Richter attacks once again, springing from wall to wall in an attempt to knock Alucard from his perch. As the two struggle, Richter charges into the platform, breaking it into several pieces. Seeing this, Alucard manages to kick a slab of rock into Richter to knock him down into the void once again, following him with a dive kick. The combatants plummet to the bottom with so much force that the bridge which connects to Dracula's throne room is utterly demolished with Richter taking the brunt of the damage. Alucard follows this through, throwing himself into Richter and launching them both into the throne room. With both now heavily damaged from the whole ordeal, the two struggle to land a final blow, though it seems Richter will be victorious, charging full throttle at Alucard after evading his hasty sword swings and hellfire attacks. As Richter is about to connect with a final strike, Alucard evades him by turning into mist and materializing behind him. Alucard grabs Richter and pummels him into the ground, sending him reeling beneath Dracula's throne. As Alucard moves in to finish the vampire killer once and for all, a wall materializes, sealing Richter within the throne room. Though Alucard was victorious in battle, Richter is now safely beyond reach. Summoning servants from the safety of the room, he orders them to finish off Alucard as the screen fades to black to the sound Richter's manic laughter. The outcome is left for the viewer to decide, despite a "To Be Continued?" caption at the end of the credits suggesting that it was open to a sequel.